


Au lit

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mitch - Freeform, tom - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: Tom est malade. Mitch s'occupe de lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramatickoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatickoala/gifts).



> Paf. Problème de faille temporelle. Bim bam boum, c'est Noël ! Cadeau pour toi Gaby. Boum. Je suis plus là pour les réclamations.

            Mitch se réveilla avec une impression d’étrangeté. Il resta un moment allongé dans le lit, essayant de comprendre d’où lui venait cette sensation. À ses côtés, Tom dormait, la respiration lourde et chaotique. La pâle clarté du jour s’infiltrait dans leur chambre à travers les persiennes.

            La pièce était calme, le ronronnement des voitures leur parvenait au loin, parfois entrecoupé de la toux de Tom.

            Mitch se retourna pour se rendormir, son radioréveil apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

            9:07

            Mitch bougonna. Ce n’était pas son genre à se réveiller si tôt le dimanche.

            Puis il fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

            Il n’était pas dimanche.

            Il était très loin d’être dimanche, il était même mercredi et ils étaient très très en retard.

            Le DRH se tourna vers son compagnon. C’était toujours lui qui se réveillait en premier, et qui venait le tirer du lit, parfois même en le poussant jusqu’à en faire une tortillas roulant jusqu’au sol.

            Tom était toujours à l’heure, il avait horreur d’être en retard (depuis qu’ils vivaient ensemble, Mitch n’avait jamais réussi à le retenir avec une gâterie matinale. Et comme c’était un fantasme bien à lui, il s’était un jour forcé à se réveiller à cinq heure du matin pour qu’ils aient le temps. Cela avait été amusant, mais une fois, et plus jamais.) Mitch lui secoua l’épaule.

« Hé Tom-tom, c’est plus que l’heure. »

            Seul un grognement inaudible lui répondit. Mitch n’insista pas : pour une fois, il allait pouvait lui faire la surprise d’un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Connaissant son partenaire, dès que Tom comprendrait à quel point il est en retard, il sauterait dans son costume et irait directement au travail. Mais Mitch était le DRH, et ses ressources humaines ne travaillaient pas sans rien dans le ventre. Il prépara son petit déjeuner préféré, des toasts – dorés pas brûlés – tartinés de beurre et de confiture à l’orange, du chocolat fondu à manger à la cuillère et une tasse de café.

            Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tom ne s’était toujours pas levé. Mitch retourna dans la chambre et s’avachit sur son petit-ami, ses bras encerclant la forme enveloppée dans son drap :

« Faut se réveiller… Allez allez…

\- Aaah », répondit faiblement Tom en se débattant sans grande conviction.

            Voilà qui lui ressemblait très peu. Tom avait la tête enfoncée dans la couette et Mitch se débattit pour accéder à sa joue et y poser un baiser aérien.

            Sa peau était brulante sous ses lèvres.

« Oh dis, tu serais pas malade tout de même ? »

            Seul un vague marmonnement lui répondit. Mitch colla sa joue contre son front en fronçant les sourcils. Tom avait définitivement de la fièvre.

« Hé, comment tu te sens ? »

            Tom tourna un regard flou vers lui, ce qui finit de convaincre Mitch.

« J’ai mal partout, bredouilla-t-il d’une voix faible.

\- Toi, tu vas passer la journée au lit. Attends, on doit bien avoir quelque chose pour la fièvre… »

            Il farfouilla un moment dans le placard de la salle de bain avant de mettre la main sur des cachets d’aspirine. Revenant auprès de Tom, il parvint à lui extraire une main de sous la couette pour qu’il se saisisse du verre d’eau et avale le médicament. Il s’exécuta sans dire un mot et Mitch se demanda s’il avait vraiment conscience de ce qu’il faisait. L’instant d’après, il retombait sur son oreiller, endormi.

            Mitch le borda soigneusement avant de quitter la chambre.

            D’une main il attrapa son portable pour appeler le bureau tandis qu’il se saisissait d’une tartine de l’autre, picorant dans l’assiette encore intouchée du petit-déjeuner.

« Ah c’est toi, grommela Roxanne en répondant. Si tu m’appelles pour couvrir ton retard auprès de Stan, c’est mort. La réunion a commencé il y a quinze minutes, Stan est déjà furieux. »

            Mitch entendit derrière elle Stan s’exclamer :

« Cette entreprise part à vélo ! Plus personne n’arrive à l’heure !

\- Je crois que ce que tu veux dire c’est que c’est entreprise va à vau-l’eau, le corrigea Ralph derrière.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est que ces histoires ? s’écria Chris. On n’a plus le droit au quart d’heure de bienséance maintenant ?

\- Ca c’est quand tu vas chez tes amis, pas au boulot, le reprit Roxanne et Mitch pouvait presque voir son air exaspéré. Bon, quand est-ce que vous arrivez ?

\- Pas aujourd’hui, on prend notre journée. Tom est malade, peut-être une sorte de grippe…

\- Ah ! » s’exclama Roxanne avec une voix adoucie, puis aux autres : « Tom est malade. Attends, je te passe Chris.

\- Alors écoute Mitch, moi quand t’es malade, j’ai un remède qui te requinque en moins de deux. Une bonne soupe de ma grand-mère, avec des patates, des poireaux, des carottes et des potirons, et juste avant la fin, tu rajoutes une bonne lampée d’eau-de-vie. Avec ça, tu…

\- Oui, bon, ça va ! s’exclama derrière Stan. Tu vas pas lui raconter toute ta vie. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que Mitch ne vient pas si ce n’est que Tom qui est malade. Ca nous fout déjà bien dans la merde et… »

            Avant que Mitch n’ait le temps de protester, il n’avait guère réussi à dire quoique ce soit dans cet appel depuis le début, quelqu’un d’autre avait pris le téléphone et ce fut la voix de Ralph qui raisonna fort dans le combiné.

« Mitch, n’écoute pas ce que dit Stan. Vous devez être en quarantaine, on ne veut pas de virus ici !

\- Ah oui ça ! s’écria Stan et Mitch pouvait parfaitement visualiser son air scandalisé. Vous ne mettez pas un orteil au bureau tant que vous ne pouvez pas montrer patte blanche !

\- Merci Ralph. Je vais raccrocher là. »

            Et Mitch s’exécuta avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne s’empare du téléphone. Il entendait déjà Dick dire «  _By the way guys, have you seen the new receptionist, Blanche, and her massive…_  » et il savait qu’il n’en finirait jamais. Il était déjà heureux du revirement d’avis de Stan.

            Qu’est ce qu’il pensait Stan ?

            S’occuper de Tom malade était un travail à plein temps !

            Il s’affala sur le canapé et alluma sa PS4 du bout de l’orteil.

 


End file.
